1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent increase in viscosity of ink in nozzles of an ink-jet head, there is known a technique of establishing communication between an inside of a cap for air-tightly capping an ejection face having the nozzles and a water tank as a storage portion for storing water or humidification liquid. In this technique, air humidified by water in the water tank is supplied to the inside of the cap.